1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for mapping computers and ports of power distribution units in a data center.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computers have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computers typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computers today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Computer systems today are often organized in data centers. Such data centers may contain hundreds or thousands of computers. Such computers are typically connected to a power distribution unit that distributes power to the computers. Current methods of identifying connections between specific computers and ports of a power distribution unit (‘PDU’) are time-consuming and typically require manual inspection and mapping of the connection. That is, such mapping typically requires a great deal of human action by, for example, a data center administrator or a computer installation technician.